


Imposter(s)

by Lh_Z999



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Chenle and Winwin are faceless YouTubers, Jaehyun and Sungchan are siblings, Jeno and Jaemin are twins, M/M, NCT 2020, NCT living in America, No Plot/Plotless, Streams, Twitch - Freeform, YouTube, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lh_Z999/pseuds/Lh_Z999
Summary: NCT members are streamers and decided to join in on the fun of Among Us
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Kim Jungwoo, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Jung Sungchan/Zhong Chen Le, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta/Osaki Shotaro, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 17





	Imposter(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin's screen lit up, alerting him that he was, in fact, an imposter this round. The other one, annoyingly red, was Mark. He almost swore. There's no way they're winning this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because this is a Twitch streamers/YouTubers AU, a lot of people won't be using their real names, so to make it easier for everyone I will be putting usernames and used names of people that are in the chapter ahead.  
> this chapter:  
> Mark - Markeuri, using his real name  
> Renjun - PuzzlePiece, using Puzzle on streams  
> Jeno - BlueberryJen, using his real name  
> Donghyuk - Fullsun, using Haechan on streams  
> Jaemin - StrawberryNana, using Nana  
> Yangyang - Herdentier, using his real name  
> Shotaro - TeaTime, using his real name  
> Sungchan - Sunnyfortheweather, using Sunny on streams  
> Chenle - Dolphine, using either that or Lele on streams  
> Jisung - ChickAndy, using Andy on streams

Jaemin yawned as he reached over to his phone, which was beeping annoyingly loud, with the intention of turning off his alarm and going back to sleep. However, to his surprise it was not the alarm - it was his twin brother, Jeno, calling him. He rolled his eyes and answered unenthusiastically.

 _"The fuck you want"_ he grumbled

Jeno chuckled on the other end of the line

 _"I was kind of hoping for a couple rounds of Among Us with the squad, as we promised. But you know, if you're too busy, I'm sure Taro's boyfriend will gladly join us instead"_ he answered, and Jaemin was pretty sure he heard Jisung's laughter in the background. 

Jaemin groaned, and ended the call with a quick _"Give me ten minutes"_. So much for sleeping in. He got up, turned on his computer (he was really glad he decided to put it directly next to his bed, it saved a lot of time everyday, especially compared to Jeno who had his in a different room to where he slept) and went to make himself some coffee. When he got back he threw on a random hoodie and logged on to Discord to see who was already present. Everyone was.

 **Dolphine:** wow, look who joined us! is there no more internet left in new york that it took so long???

Jaemin suddenly felt a strong urge to smack Chenle. The younger sure was lucky that they lived in different states. And that he was a faceless YouTuber, otherwise Jaemin would definitely expose him (more specifically his meme faces) on his stream. Instead, he just logged on to Twitch and started his stream.

 _"Hi everyone..."_ he waved at his camera as people started coming in _"Once again, it's StrawberryNana! I know I look like a mess, I just woke up. Anyway... Today is the Dream lobby day again, so we're playing Proximity Chat Among Us with Jeno, Mark, Andy, Puzzle, Haechan, Sunny, Shotaro, Yangyang and Dolphine... Oh, Jen sent the code."_ he joined in, quickly set up his character - pink with a flower headband - and sat back watching others come in and set up. As always Jeno and Jisung claimed dark blue and cyan respectively and put on cherries. Jaemin sometimes wondered how did no one figure out those two were dating - they had matching skins in pretty much every game they played, for god's sake! 

...Though he supposed it made sense Jeno's viewers didn't. He still remembers the time people used to ship him with Jeno because of their matching usernames... He shivered at the thought. He was thankful that most of those people stepped back and took down any possible fan works that put them together after they revealed their relation. 

Before he could sink deeper into his thoughts his screen lit up, alerting him that he was, in fact, an imposter this round. The other one, annoyingly red, was Mark. He almost swore. There's no way they're winning this one. But, they were playing MIRA HQ, Jaemin's personal favourite, so at least that was nice. As soon as the game began he went to the balcony, pretending to have the asteroid clearing task. His plan was to camp the place and hopefully kill someone when they come to do their own task. Soon enough a yellow character with a leaf on top came in.

 _"Hi Sunny! What task do you have?"_ he chirped, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Jeno definitely wouldn't be fooled, but it seemed like Sungchan was. _"Uh... I've got the right one... I can never remember what it's called"_ the younger laughed, clearly embarrassed. _"That's very nice! And don't worry about the name bub, it doesn't matter anyway!"_ Jaemin came over to Sungchan slowly, stabbed him, then ran to the vent as quickly as possible. He was just about to jump out in the launchpad when a body got reported.

To his surprise, Sungchan was not the only one killed. Right next to his icon there was another one darkened, more specifically, the orange character belonging to Donghyuk. Shotaro was the one reporting. 

_"Which one did you find Shotaro?"_ he asked, and he regretted it immediately. His voice cracked. There goes the small possibility of him and Mark winning.

 _"Haechannie's! It was in decontamination, and I just passed Mark before going in. Kinda sus."_ Shotaro answered cheerfully, and Jaemin mentally cursed. Mark can't lie to save his life, and everyone knows about it. 

_"I... no. You were the sus one dude."_ Case and point. 

_"Spare us. We all can tell it's you, Mark."_ Renjun's voice came in. _"And Nana is ninety one percent the other one."_

_"Uhh... why?"_

_"Haven't you heard the voice crack? Gosh, pay attention Andy."_

_"No, I got that part, I'm not deaf. I was asking about the percentage"_

_"Oh... it's because of Lay's birth year. Anyway, we're voting Mark now, right?"_

Everyone gave vague noises of agreement, and Mark got voted off. Jaemin wished he could turn the game around, but Chenle called an emergency meeting as soon as they were done with the first one, because everyone was rightly convinced that he was Mark's accomplice. They lost the game in less than five minutes. 

Next game gave Jaemin hope, as he was assigned a crewmate this time. He started the game off strong, quickly whipping through the asteroid clearing and engines, and he even was able to fix O2 when it was sabotaged. That's when Jeno reported a body. It was Chenle's specifically, but Mark and Shotaro were also dead already. And the meeting - it got them nowhere. Yes, Yangyang might have voted for Jeno, and Jisung might have accused Renjun very strongly but it didn't make any difference, and no one was voted off. He then went back to his tasks, once again not seeing anyone at all - that is until he ran into Renjun. And got killed. And once again lost the game. Understandable, considering that Renjun's partner was Yangyang. Those two always won when they were imposters together. But at least the game lasted longer. 

Then, Jaemin proceeded to loose every except one of the next seven games. Some took longer, like when Chenle and Jisung were paired up, which basically meant that Jisung was on his own because Chenle preferred to just stay on doorlogs and only occasionally sabotaged something. He played it well though by self-reporting on Jeno early on and blaming it on Sungchan who was close enough in distance and also one of more careless killers among them. Some took shorter, like Jaemin's other two imposter games - one with Sungchan who got caught pretty quickly because he killed in front of three people when he thought the lights were off, and one with Jeno who always stuck to Jisung so he had a choice of being sussed for leaving him or exposing himself by killing in front of him, because unlike the younger, Jeno was a simp and wouldn't kill his boyfriend (he chose the former). And the one, ONE game he won was not satisfying at all, because imposters that round were Jeno the simp and Mark the certified worst liar of their group. 

They won by tasks. 

After that game, Jaemin decided he kind of had enough for one day, especially since the coffee had worn off, and he was getting progressively sleepier. So, he texted the Discord groupchat. 

**StrawberryNana:** if u guys don't mind, i'll be logging off. 'm kinda sleepy nd this ain't my day anyway

 **BlueberryJen:** okay rest well <3

 **Herdentier:** weak 

**StrawberryNana:** fuck off yang 

Jaemin ended his stream, turned off his computer and put his phone on silent. He was pretty sure that when he wakes up there will be a lot more teasing waiting for him, but for now so were his pillows. And unlike the messages, he didn't want to keep the pillows waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and in case you're wondering their ages are 20 (Jisung) to 28 (Taeil) here


End file.
